Terrance Lewis
Terrance Lewis is a character and villain from the Totally Spies Universe. He is also the true villain of Totally Mobian Spies Greatest Strength: His Intellgence Greatest Weakness: Inspite of his great smarts, he has left clues without realzing it. Main Allies: Discord, Obodiah Stane and Ricardio Worst Enemies: Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella Totally Mobian Spies Terrance collbrated with Iron Queen to make her syndicate. He planned to get revenge on W.H.O.O.P so what did he do? He got plastic surgery to make him look Jerry and kidnapped the real one. Then he inflitarted W.H.O.O.P through this plan and began to mapulate Eddy, Lara Su and the other V Team Members into his plan. Unknownist to them he had gave them missions so they would be all killed. He kept his disguise very well hidden and even arranged his own kidnapping to get Lara, Fiona, Wave and Lien Da to save him and by defintion let Iron Queen go or to stop IQ and have his brother die. When he showed up on the girls he was almost ready to kill them but Pericles stopped him as he saw through his disuise and knew his whole plan. Lewis before revealing himself commended the parrot in figuring out his plan Terrance also knows Bender and Skipper as a friend of his talkedaboutthem. Like Pericles they knew he was behind everything but because they know plot twists not because they had edvicence. After that Terrence reveals his 2 other plans to expose W.H.O.O.P to the public and to destroy it. He also put chips on the girls so he can have them kill Eddy, Jerry or anyone with the right words. This plan was foiled by Bender as he gave the words before the reveal to them and to turn their orginal handler. Terrance shocked but not totally defeated revealed that he was to destroy their reputation as heroines and make them look like criminal masterminds as he took Jerry for a total body transplant ready to frame Jerry for his crimes and have him shipped to Siberia as they to switch identifies to make Terrance look like the good guy while making W.H.O.O.P look like uncontrollable rebels. Eddy, Lara, Wave, Lien Da, Fiona, Pericles and Jimmy all set out to rescue Jerry from this while Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella decide to defeat the vegenance ridded brother. He is arrested and defeated as he framed Eddy for the robbery with Chrsyatlis and Carmelita by having her supreirors trust her be shattered as he made that mistake. Terrance swore revenge on Bender, Phineas, Skipper and Isabella for this It is revealed that Terrance works for Discord and his league as Discord served as his master to mauplate Iron Queen and her group into his and Discord's plans. Terrance Lewis was in jail waiting for release or Discord's orders. But After a riot and Terrance not particapting he managed to get paroled and he joined with Discord. And his enemies have been elminated through Discord, Stane, Boddicker and MOM. He helps Discord elminate the rest of the trash. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Terrance Lewis returns and works with Discord again, but this time in a more actual partnership as opposed to Discord being the man in the stone behind everything. Terrance Lewis is seen with Discord and he wonders why did the league recurit kids when they can't do things like him, Discord, Stane or their main members. Terrance Lewis then helps Wendell destory Lizbeth's reputation as a heroine in her homeworld by slandering her for being the reason of his insanity. He schmes behind the scenes and mapulates lots of the heroes. Terrance Lewis duels his rivals Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella when he invades a robot town He duels with the latter two again for the final battle and after his defeat, Pericles leads Carmelita to arrest him again Friends: Himself, Discord, The Dystopia League Enemies: Jerry, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bender, Eddy, Skipper, Edd, Phineas, Isabella, Lara Su, Fiona Fox, Professor Pericles, Lien Da , Wave, Carmelita Fox, The B Team, Vilgax's remaining alleigance, The P Team Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:True Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Totally Spies Universe Category:Sibling Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Main Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Rivals Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Archenemies Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Third in Command Category:Major Characters Category:Main Members of The Dystopia League Category:Double Agent Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Major Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:The V Crusader’s villains Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:Imprisoned character Category:Main Villains in Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Spinoffs Villains